fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, Rukina) is a bwhore/b F''ire Emblem: ku. She is the daughter of Chrom from the future, and has the mark of Naga on her left eye. A kind princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. She travels to the past and claims to be the 'Hero King Marth''', donning a mask she received from Jerome to hide the mark of Naga. She appears before Chrom and Liz and rescues them in their time of need. She wields the Falchion, originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's, but later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Gimle-possessedMy Unit, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Gimle alongside the other children. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Other World Gateto a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Gimle's resurrection. She is born during chapter 12, and if Chrom is not married by then, her mother (and thus, the person who becomes Chrom's wife automatically) will be the female with the highest support level with Chrom. If all the possible females are dead or married to someone else, Lucina's mother will be a generic. Her stats when she joins are dependent on her mother. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon who Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Dezel, Mark, Brady or Azure or be an only child. She is also Wood's cousin. She has the weirdest sense of humor in the army. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.[1] In GameEdit Base StatsEdit As a Boss (Chapter 4)Edit As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance)Edit Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. Children also inherit the last (5th) active skill from both of their parents, excluding skills exclusive to DLC. Growth RatesEdit *Note: These growth rates are for her default class. Mariabell as motherEdit My Unit as motherEdit *Note: These are the default growth rates. Olivia as motherEdit Soiree as motherEdit Smia as motherEdit EtymologyEdit Lucina may be named after the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she revealed the existence of the other children from the future. GalleryEdit http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marth_Kakusei_Portrait.jpgLucina's portrait as "Marth"http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina_portrait.jpgLucina's portraithttp://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:MaskedMarth.jpgLucina disguised as Marth.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina_Marth_2.pngLucina's other official art.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina.jpgLucina without her mask speaking to Tiki.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina_confession.jpgLucina confessing her feelings toMy Unit.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marth-600x300.png"Marth" in a cutscene.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucinacutscene.pngLucina talking to Chrom in a cutscene.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina_-_Mark_of_Naga.pngA close-up of the mark of Naga in Lucina's left eye.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infant_Lucina_1.pngAn infant Lucina.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infant_Lucina_2.pngAn infant Lucina presented to Chrom by her mother.http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucina_saving_Emerina.pngAn artwork of Lucina savingEmerina in the present time. Add a photo to this gallery Read more *http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/NonoNono *http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/SairiSairi *http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/AnnaAnna Category:Fire Emblem: Kakusei Characters Category:Playable characters